myfilmandgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang
Yin Yang(Jet Li) is the martial art specialist of the The Expendables. A shaolin, honorable, but rejects killing in “gruesome” ways. His Signature Weapon of Choice are Shurikens. Also, he is an expert in Fanziquan Kung Fu (Eagle Claw). Yang is a Chinese-American, hoping to live his own version of the American dream. Also he will appear in the comics versions as Gunnar Jensen's bonded pair. Biography Somalia Rescue Yang aids the team in freeing hostages from Somalian Pirates which becomes a success. However, a moral delimma forces Yang to stop Gunner from hanging a pirate. Barney save Yang from the skirmish. Later, Yang is briefed about a new job in Vilena where Hale Caesar playfully teases him about his height and Toll Road lectures everyone about the "ear" much to Yang's annoyance. During the mission he askes for a raised to support his son surprising everyone that he has a family, which they rightfully don't believe he has. Jensen's Vengeance After Barney and Lee Christmas return from the recon, Barney pulls out of the job due to the danger, much to Yang's sorrow as he wanted the money. When Barney decides to go in alone to save Sandra, Yang goes with him. On the way to the airport, Yang complains that he needs more money since he "works harder" due to his size and he admits that he has no family. A vengful Gunner then jumps the duo and Yang combats Gunner. Yang gets the advantage at first but Gunner turns the tables at the last minute and attempts to impale Yin on a pipe, but Barney shoots Gunner. As the whole group agrees to aid them, Yang defends that "(Yang) would have win" against Gunner. Vilena Mission On Vilena, Yang sets explosives all over the palace and aids Lee in killing The Brit. Celebrations Back at Tool's, Yang celebrates by reconciling with a reformed Gunner and rides with the others on his motorcycle around New Orleans. Rescuing the billionare Yin Yang joins his fellow Expendables in the mission to rescue a Chinese billionaire. Paired up with Gunnar they and the other Expendables kill every solider in sight. Later Yang fighs hordes of soldiers in hand to hand combat mostly using frying pans. After defeating the soldiers he rejoins the Expendables and they escape with the billionare. Later on the plane Yin Yang poses for a picture and departs the Expendables with the billionaire and jumps out of the plane escorting the billionaire back to China. Personality Yang seems to go by a sense of honor, not wanting to kill people in gruesome manners. Yang also has a persecution complex about his height. Due to his height, Thinks he works twice as hard since he’s the shortest. Yang is a habitual liar to serve personal profit, as he pretended he had a wife and son hoping it would sway Barney Ross to give him one. It was implied that Yang did not get along with Gunnar Jensen. Later in the Expendables it appeared that the two were now getting along. Though it was implied in the second that Gunner still picks on him but that they maintain a good relationship despite their differences. he will maitain his personality on the manga series, he will be one of the people that will keep Gunnar in check. Category:The Expendables 3 (2014) Characters